Making It Work
by Kalena
Summary: Sequel to The show Must Go On Leo and Piper are trying to make a real go of their relationship but to do that sacrifices have to be made; will they be willing enough to make it work?
1. Default Chapter

**Making it Work**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, never will.

**AN:** Well I finally got round to writing the first chapter of the sequel, I hope you like it. This chapter is quite short but hopefully I will have time to write a longer one next time. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Piper and Leoare trying to make a real go of their relationship but to do that sacrifices have to be made; will they be willing enough to make it work?

**Chapter One**

**New Beginnings**

"Yes Prue," Piper answered automatically. "I know you only want what's best for me but…well yes…but I'm really happy here, with Leo and…I know, I'm looking for a job…well if I could get you off the phone for five minutes…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…Prue…I didn't…no, don't hang up…Prue! Damn."

Piper sat the receiver back into its cradle and rolled back over towards Leo. It had been three glorious weeks since Leo had caught her at the airport and they had been having a great time together. Sleeping late, eating whenever they felt like it, going out on weeknights.

Of course they had both started to look for jobs now, realising that if they wanted to have any kind of future at all they would need money to survive. Every morning, ok maybe afternoon, when they got out of bed Piper would make some breakfast while Leo went out and bought a newspaper.

After eating they would both sit and highlight possible jobs and then call about them or go down to the actual building and interview. So far they hadn't been what you would call successful and Piper almost found herself doubting if she done the right thing by staying in Las Vegas but then she would look at Leo and all those doubts would disappear.

"Prue calling again?" Leo asked pulling Piper from her thoughts.

"Third time in two days," Piper moaned, laying her head on Leo's shoulder and closing her eyes. "I know she worries but jeez, somebody get that woman a life."

"I thought you said she had a pretty cushiony life," murmured Leo tiredly.

"Well, you wouldn't know it the way she's been hounding me these past few weeks."

Leo couldn't help but laugh. Or smile for that matter. Sometimes it felt like he hadn't stopped smiling since Piper came back from the airport with him. She just made him happy. He couldn't explain it and he didn't try, he was quite happy to just enjoy the feeling and try and make her happy in return.

However, he did worry that she wasn't happy and that she regretted staying in Vegas with him. They were both unemployed and using their savings to pay for their shitty little hotel room and living off bashed tins of food that were discounted at the local supermarket.

Trying to push these thoughts aside he turned to focus on Piper lying close to him. He kissed her forehead lovingly and wrapped his arms tighter around her perfect body.

-123-

Piper sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She had been scanning the personals for an hour and still nothing that remotely interested her. Five phone calls and five rejections ago she had almost been enjoying herself, looking at new possibilities, imagining a future working in a cool bar, flashy hotel or even as a swimming instructor.

Leo looked over at Piper from across the table; she looked so tired. Not physically, emotionally, rejections really took it out of a person. He had been thinking about this all week, at first he was reluctant but it is for the best and they would have so many more opportunities.

"Piper," he began soothingly. "How would you feel if…if I suggested…"

"Yes?" Piper prompted.

"If I suggested moving to San Francisco?"

He would have sworn that Piper's entire face lit up, her beautiful brown eyes sparkled and her mouth upturned in a huge grin that he hadn't seen in almost two weeks.

"I would be ecstatic!" She screamed throwing herself into his arms.

Leo smiled happily and hugged her tightly. He knew it would have been a good idea all along.


	2. A Happy Reunion?

**Making it Work**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, never will.

**AN:** I hope everyone had a great Christmas and Ney Year! I'm back with the second chapter, been busy shopping and stuff lately so sorry it took me a while to get this out. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Two**

**A Happy Reunion?**

Leo reached out and grabbed a hold of Piper's hand, stopping it from shaking. She looked down at their entwined fingers and then up at Leo forcing a smile on her face.

"I thought you were excited about going back?" Leo asked quietly.

"I am, it's just," she shrugged trying to hold back her tears.

"There's something I never really got around to telling you."

"What is it?" he asked gently. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"No, it's not that." It's, well it's my sisters, well really it's

only Prue but she doesn't..." Piper trailed off.

"Yes?" Leo urged.

"She doesn't really approve of my hooking up with you in such a short time and she was a little offended that I was planning on staying in Vegas with you." Piper looked at Leo and saw disappointment in his eyes and as much as he tried to hide it she could see it clearly.

"Oh," he shrugged. "At least you like me."

"That I do," Piper agreed and leaned up to kiss him. "And that's all that matters."

"You know, since I'm meeting your family and you've met my parents," they both cringed slightly at that memory. "You'll have to meet Anna soon."

"I'd like that. From what you've told me she sounds nice."

"She is nice. You'll love her."

Piper yawned and leaned her head on Leo's shoulder for support as his arms circled her waist protectively. They stayed that was for the rest of

the

flight.

-123-

"Are they here yet?" Paige asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"No!" Prue replied, annoyed at her sisters childlike behavior.

"They should be here soon sweetie," Phoebe said calmly, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"What's taking so long?" Paige asked.

"I dunno, the plane must have been delayed." Phoebe responded

monotonously.

"Urgh, I hate airports, remember that time we were meeting Prue when she got back from her trip to Prague with Andy and that guy tried to feel me up? Bastard." Paige reminisced.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Phoebe answered closing her magazine.

"And then security came and you started to flirt with one of the guys."

Both sisters laughed as Prue sat staring into space, lost in thoughts of her holiday with Andy. They had broken up only a few months after it when Prue had trouble committing to him, he was now happily married with a young son. Wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes she turned to her sisters and smiled.

"Do you remember the time Piper went on her first real date with that guy? What was his name? He had bad hair and glasses," the sisters racked their brains trying to put a name to the face.

"Mathew?" Phoebe asked.

"No, that was my first date, it was...Justin!" Paige replied

triumphantly.

"Yeah, that was it! And she came back fifteen minutes later covered in vomit because he had gotten car sick," this time all three sisters dissolved into a fit of laughter at the memory.

"Now that I think of it, your first date was hardly perfect," Phoebe said slyly looking at Paige. "Didn't Mathew hit on Prue as he was dropping you off home?"

Paige and Prue both laughed at the memory. At the time Paige had been

furious with Prue but then she realized that she hadn't done anything

wrong and that it was Mathew who was to blame. Paige had never really had much luck with men.

Come to think of it, all of the women in the Halliwell line seemed to be cursed when it came to men. The sister's grams had been married too many times to count, their mother had been married twice and so far even Phoebe had a divorce under her belt. They just hoped that it would be different now.

The sisters continued to talk about first dates and embarrassing

moments for another twenty minutes until an announcement came over the loudspeaker that Piper's plane had arrived.

They made their way over to the arrivals gate and stood patiently

waiting to see Piper's familiar face. Standing on her tip-toes Paige spotted her coming and grabbing her sisters hands pulled them in her direction. As soon as Piper came into view both Prue and Phoebe let go of Paige's hand and threw themselves at their sister.

Leo stood awkwardly as the sisters embraced happily. Paige was the

first to pull herself away and turned to introduce herself to Leo, stopping momentarily as she took in the sight before her.

"Hi," she greeted him cheerfully. "I'm Paige, you must be Leo."

"Yeah," Leo responded nervously shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Paige."

"Why hello there," Phoebe interjected. "I'm Phoebe." She turned and looked at Piper barely lowering her voice. "You never mentioned that he was a stone-cold fox."

Leo blushed and laughed nervously as Prue walked over to him and

outstretched her hand.

"Hi Leo, it's nice to finally meet you," she smiled and Leo tried to work out whether it was fake or not but he couldn't tell.

"It's great to finally be meeting you guys; Piper's told me so much

about you." He smiled warmly at the sisters and Prue turned to Piper clearly impressed by his manners.

"So much better than Dan," she said simply.


End file.
